A Lovely Triangle
by Ave-Three
Summary: How could love go in three ways and still be a able to exist? Now with YAOI frog sex! There really is not enough out there. So now I did something about it. There is also cursing which makes everything better!
1. What would you like for your birthday?

**A/N: I would really like to use Japanese honorifics. Does anyone really know when Giroro's birthday is? It is hard to use words other than said. Kururu's laugh is really overused. I based Tororo's personality on my brother(I am not to far into this show yet). My brother is not smart at all but is a fat fuck. I will update every Thursday due to this wonderful new laptop I bought! **

**"What is it that you would like for your birthday?' Kururu asked.**

**Giroro looked up from his gun. "Damn, Kururu, you know from two to three is gun matinence and repair. **

**The tent was the only thing keep the cat and dog from biting each other. (Kururu is the cat and Giroro is the dog[not literally].)**

**"Aren't you going to invite me in?"**

**"Was not planning to."**

**The flap on Giroro's tent went up.**

**"We could talk like this is you want." Kururu suggested. He was crouched down in front of the tent and proceeded to enter. Giroro went back to polish his gun. **

**"Why are you bothering me again?" Giroro said without even looking up from his gun.**

**"Tomorrow is your birthday,if you want something you best tell me now-man, it's stuffy in here," Kururu added. **

**Giroro stopped what he was doing and put the gun down. It raised his suspicions because Kururu is not often in a giving state of mind.**

**"No, I will be fine. Anyways you are rarely willing to give anything without recieving something in return," Giroro stated.**

**"It would not be necessary to return the favor this time, besides you would be able to see Natsumi in her bathing suit." Kururu weaved a persuasive web. Giroro lightly blushed.**

**"I don't desire or want anything like that"**

**"you don't? really? You blushing makes me think otherwise," Kururu retorted.**

**"Do whatever you like Kururu, just get the hell out of here," to show his level of anger, he brought the gun to his eye,cocked the gun, and then pointed it at Kururu.**

**"I get it!ohk!Oh, by th way, if you want to... you could return the favor,but I won't beg." With these words Kururu left the tent.**

**"...Natusmi, Fuyuki,Momoka,Saburo,Aki3,Tamama,Keroro,Garuru,Pururu,Zoruru,Dororo, and Taruru...send" with a click of a button Kururu's work was done.**

**"Hold on a second," Aki grabbed the computer mouse to open the email that she recieved from . It read: You are invited to the Hinata House. Arrive at Keroro's front bedroom door, May 5th at 5:00pm. **

**"Of course I am invited to my house! At last I am being included." Aki close the email, then continued to talk on her celluarphone.**

**Kururu was content."Aki...mmmmm," he said with a moan. His fantasizing was interuppted by a incoming message.**

**"Open Email and then read it to me," Kururu told his computer.**

**The lifeless computer began to speak," Heeeeeeeey Buddy, I realize that at a party there will be food, so, I will be there wether I am invited or not. P.S. Your old. Just to remind you if your old man mind could not remember that. Sincerely with the utmost of love, Tororo A.K.A "Squirt"."**

**Now Kururu was just pissed. " There was a reason why I did not want him to come! I just hope the regenerating buffet can handle it," he said aloud to himself. Throughout the base Kururu's laugh echoed. **


	2. The party is beginning!

**A/N: To clear up any confusion the 3 by Aki's name in the last chapter was suppose to be a heart. Also the email that Aki recieved was from sexydevil966. I forgot to add Koyuki to the email recipents list that Kururu sent out! Let play pretend: now, pretend that she was invited via email. Ah! It is to hard to wait a whole week to post another chapter. I wil just post whenever I feel like it. It will never be more than one week that I don't update my story.**

**"Koyuki, why do you look so...beautiful,paticulary right now?" **

**"Kururu invited me to the Hinata house by E-mail. And I wanted to look nice," she responded.**

**Dororo opened his mouth to speak but Koyuki had already read his mind. **

**"Eh, before you say a thing, I checked my E-mail at school."**

**Dororo's eyes began to water; why hadn't he been invited?**

**"Dee, I bet they would not mind if you came!" she cheerfully exclaimed.**

**Being invited by the invited was one of the nicest things that had happened to him.**

**"I would not mind if they invited me for once," he said with a fake smile hidden under his mask. 'It is time that I spoke my mind' he thought to himself.**

**"We are supposed to be there by 5 o' clock, so you better hurry up!" she yelled from the other room.**

**"It's time for your party," Kururu said. **

**"A party is not what I had in mind"**

**"Did you have something other than a bikini party in mind? How were you planning to see Natsumi in her skivvies?Now come out of the tent before you are late for your own party,"**

**"Allright,fine," Giroro said as he was exiting the tent. When he was all the way emerged he kicked the dirt. 'I didn't want a stupid party. Even if I did, it should just be the platoon' he thought to himself. Kururu opened the Hinata's back door and gestured the 'after you' arm motion. The walk to Keroro's room was silent except for a few giggles that escaped Kururu's mouth. The crowd consisting of all the invited were crowding at the door to the sergeant's room. Kururu pushed his way through the crowd and opened the dooe. **

**"Everything looks normal," Natsumi pointed out. **

**"Everyone proceed to the fridge," Kururu announced.**

**Kururu opened the door and sucked everyone into the vortex. After 2 seconds of traveling they landed on the cold, hard floor. **

**Tamama looked around," there is only one door in here."**

**Following Tamama's finger with their eyes, they read the sign that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRORO!**

**"It's Giroro's birthday?" Natsumi inquired.**

**"Of course it isn't! We just keep the sign up for decoration," Keroro said with a tinge of sarcasm.**

**"5 o' 5 now, right on time," Kururu lead them through a door. Everyone stopped in their steps. When Kururu opened that door: it was the whole package. **

**"A heated pool, hot tub, snack bar, buffet and a disco floor,complete with DJ system, strobe lights, disco ball, and speakers. There is also a alcohol mixing bar. For Keronians and humans that are eighteen and above." Kururu sputed in one breath. Tororo immediately went to the dressing room stall then came out a few seconds later, not changed in a bit of sense. He took a seat at one of the lawn chairs and opened his laptop. **

**"Don't try it Squirt, I made extra protection," Kururu said. **

**"Pu, I understand, but am not interested. I installed a camera in the dressing rooms; want to watch?"**

**"No,er,yes, but not right now, when the party is over send the footage to me," Kururu was very focused on the party. **

**"I am going to go change into my swimsuit, Mom!"**

**"Allright!" Aki waved to her.**

**"Me too! This way, I won't have to wait in line," Koyuki said to Natsumi.**

**Natsumi turned around to fInd Koyuki behind her," em, yeah,ohk with me."**

**Koyuki followed her into the stall. **

**"I don't understand why that toad only put in one changing stall"(INTERRUPTION: THERE IS ONLY ONE STALL BECAUSE THE WRITER{ME}FELT LIKE WRITING A SEX SCENE)**

**"They are not really toads, Dororo hates when I refer to him as one"**

**Natsumi waved it off. They continued to undress until Natsumi expressed her anger through frustrated grunts. Koyuki turned around to see what was the matter. The little hook on the bra would not unfasten. **

**"Let me help you with that" Koyuki whispered. She reached into her bag and grabbed her blade. Natsumi was suprised when she felt the cool metal against her back. It made her get boosebumps. Koyuki put both of her hands on Natsumi's shoulders," feel better?" Koyuki moaned in her ear. Natsumi was very relieved and willing to express her gratitude. **

**Natsumi turned to face Koyuki,"SO much better, but how are you feeling?"**


	3. Let's go straight to video

There is close-to-sex in this chapter.. won't say between who. Making a collage of frog lurvin for you guys! I have nothing better to do in Deutsch Klasse anyways, it is really easy. Although there is no YAOI, in this chapter, one word... SOON. If I type Fuyuki I mean Koyuki. I will take and normally requests as well. Seriously, I ask for more homework, I goto detention, and color paper's with hilighters for fun. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO AT MY HOUSE. This is my first attempt at writing anything like this. IIt is so short because it is a pretty much purely sexual chapter.

With the end of that sentence, Koyuki's bra was off as well. Koyuki kept her arms on Natsumi's shoulders. Locking her hands together behing Natsumi's back. Gently pushing Natsumi's head towards her lips. Natsumi found that her hands were at the end of Koyuki's spine. Their lips met and each began to want more. Koyuki slipped her tongue into Natsumi's mouth running them against the barricade of teeth,asking for entry. Natsumi put down her guard and each exchanged tongues. Natsumi hands continued down a bit and were in Koyuki's pants. Koyuki's hands unlocked and cascaded down from Natusmi's shoulders to her full breasts. She took one of the supple breasts and began to massage it. As much as Koyuki would have loved to keep her tongue in Natsumi's mouth, her breasts needed attention too. Koyuki started to kiss them lightly. Natsumi did not know what the hell to do with her hands, so she ran them down her lover's arms. Koyuki licked the erect nipple, causing Natsumi to become more aroused. Now heading futher down Natsumi's toned body….

"Koyuki, why did you-"

"SHH! I think someone is coming,"she whispered.

Each began to throw on their clothes. 'Damn, I have hickies on my breasts!' Natsumi thought to herself.

"Ha, I will try not to get you so hot then next time," Koyuki laughed out.

"How did you-" Natsumi once again interrupted.

Koyuki took her forefinger and tapped her head.

"Mind reading," she said in a singy songy voice.

Keroro raised a clenched fist to knock on the door. Instead Koyuki opened it intime and said," it is all yours."

"You guys look wet! I have not even seen you two in the pool yet," Keroro pointed out with a bit of suspicion.

"That is because the artificial sun in here is really hot-PHEW" Natsumi wiped a imaginary bead of sweat from her head. Keroro was still not completely sure.

"Yeah…ohkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," he said.

Natsumi wanted to speak but with Koyuki's annoying habit of interrupting she once again stopped her.

"If you futher plead your case, it will just make him more suspicious. Leave it as it is," Koyuki murmured. Natsumi nodded her head in agreement and both walked away.

"Pu,Pu,Pu, Oh hell yeah, this recording is going straight to video."


	4. I need to take a walk

"Come on you guys, the cake and ice cream is ready!" Angol Mois screeched from the other side of the wall. Tamama was already running, so that he was to get the biggest piece possible. The rest proceeded with their usual strut, talking how entertaing the party was. Giroro was stopped in tracks when he heard his older brother's voice.

"Giroro, Happy Birthday," Garuru said.

Garuru had a envelope in hand that was in crimson with a bow that had a skull on took the present from his brother's hand and looked into the yellow glasses. He could see a faint blinking motion from behind the nearly opaque lenses.

"Open it, it is from headquarters," no happiness was coming from his voice.

He took the knife that was hidden in his belt and slit a opening. The paper was also red, so it was either very important or had something to do with his birthday. Giroro's eyes began to scan across each sentence.

"Promotion?"Giroro asked.

"yes, they said that you have showed persistance and courage in the invasion of PekoPond,"Garuru responded.

"But.. the rank of Sergeant is so sudden, I do not believe that I could serve my best while at that rank. You see how Keroro leads the platoon,"

"He is happy at the very least. He is oblivious and ignorant, but why else would he have survived so long. You do not seem to happy though Giroro,"

"I am content is all. Honestly, I am satisfied with everything that I have."

"But there are many things you do not have,"

"Being..."Giroro's inquiry brought a pain to Garuru's 's last sentence had made the moment freeze. Garuru did not want to kill his brother's day. How could Giroro be so oblivious? Did he honestly love war this much?

"Headquarters also gave you a raise,"

Giroro did a short fist pump. This was long overdue.

"I was not done, Headquarters gave you a raise because they are confident that this planet will be conquered within the next month. If it is not then the entire Keron army will take it by force."Garuru said. Each sentence was a dagger to the heart.

"Now, the Invasion-Overseers did finally notice Keroro's lack of interest and commitement to the invasion. In the event of him being discharged, you will take command." The dagger of words were shoved a little bit deeper.

"Is that all explained in this letter?" Giroro asked

"Not all of it, some I was told. The other information was overheard," Garuru said.

Giroro drew in a deep breath. This was not the best way for his brother to say Happy Birthday to him.

"Let's eat some cake," Giroro suggested.

Garuru nodded his head.

"Poor Sergeant Giroro, that must be the newest bug to bite him in the ass," Kururu said to himself.

Kururu was picking up the trash while everyone else was enjoying cake and ice cream. He could just have some later. The Sergeant Major picked up the plastic cup and threw it in the trash.

"That is recycable you know," the forgotten one said.

"Oh, fantastic a bug to bite my ass too," Kururu sarcastically said.

"This bug is not around often enough to do that much damage though. Even when it is the victims just scratches away the bite,"

"Why are you speaking in metaphors?" Could you just say what you are thinking for a change?"

"I was not invited,"

"Yes, you were,"

"I did not hear about the party at all,"

"It was in the email that I sent out"

"You know damn well that I do not have the interweb!"

Dororo was not the type to raise his voice. This sudden change in sound was received by Kururu's headophones and they were sending pleasurable vibrations ringing into his ears. A sort of therapeutic sense to him. Dororo continued to yell at him.

"You guys always forget me! Unheard and unseen, huh? No more of that!"

Kururu had his back to the edge of the swimming pool now. Dororo kept stepping foward with a intimidating aura.

"This does not sound like you are made at me, Dororo. It sounds like your mad at everyone else."

"You and the platoon are all together in this! I am so tired of no one asking where Dororo is"

"That is the point of being a ninja right?"

Kururu had stayed near the edge while Dororo was getting closer. Finally they met eye to eye.

"Hey, Kururu, have you seen Dororo? Koyuki would never come without him," Giroro interrupted their stare down."What is going on? Why aren't you two enjoying the cake?"

Both of Giroro's companions were speechless. Neither knew how to explain what had happened, is happening, or is about to happen. Kururu trying to gain a little bit of ground. Instead he tripped found himself falling. To perhaps catch hisself he grabed onto Dororo's mask. Dororo would never allow himself to be caught without his mask. Instead of trying to fight or push Kururu's hands he also fell into the water. Dororo surfaced first.

"We heard something going down over here. Is everything ohk?" Garuru asked.

"Everything is fine," Dororo answered. He was having difficulty talking and trying to retye his mask at the same time.

"Where is Kururu?" the minute that Pururu asked that a few bubbles arose from the stop that Kururu had fallen into originally.

"A Keronian that does not know how to swim?"

"He knows how to swim, he is just.. very bad at it," Tororo the stalker said."I was doing research on him and though he had the highest IQ a that time, he was very poor at sports."

"Why is no one saving him!" Pururu screamed.

"Geez, old lady, we could do that right now. It is only a simple click of a button," Tamama told the pink grandma.

Tamama ran over to the dessert side of the cafe. There was a panel with one, lonely button on it that said," push me in a case of emergency." Tamama flipped open the protective case and pushed the button.

Immediately on a plate like object the Sergeant Major arose laying down on his belly. The plate was a gigantic plug that drained the pool of all the water. The plate brought him to were the rest of the guests were at.

"The plate is not going to restart him breathing system," Tororo told the Keroro Platoon.

"No one want to kiss this mess," Tamama said when he poked Kururu's bloated belly.

A cough escaped from Kururu, along with some water.

"Oh, wow, I reallyjust rejuvenated you," Tamama said with suprise in his voice.

"I designed that in case Fuyuki was drowning. We all know he is terrible at swimming," Kururu told them.

Fuyuki began to have waves of depression arising from his head. Kururu looked at Dororo. Nothing was said but Kururu's blank expression let Dororo only imagine what he was feeling. The rest of the evening went normally.. for the others. Dororo looked down at the floor for the dinner and Kururu had his music turned up louder than before. Soon all the party had ended.

"Bye! See you soon! Come visit again!" Keroro shouted as everyone was waving goodbye.

All of the Hinata household went back inside. Except for Giroro, Dororo, and Kururu.

" I need to go for a walk," Dororo said and began to walk outside the Hinatas' gate.

"He needed to leave," Kururu said. "We don't want him around."

Giroro turned his head in awe. Dororo has been nothing but a good friend to him. Sure, Giroro may have neglected him a few times...actually, a lot of times.

"You don't want him around is all. He is not a troubling presence, you on the otherhand have survelliance on all of us but no one knows what the hell go on in your lab," Giroro told Kururu.

"Him and all of his hippie shit makes him vunerable to the elements of evil. Not my fault that he is that way," Kururu said.

Giroro stood there looking at his reflection in Kururu's glasses. What emotions were hiding behind them? Instead of arguing with Kururu the mad genious-Idiot, Giroro decided that it was time for a bath.

"Kururu?"

"What else Giroro?"

"All you have done with your life is spread hate, your animosity is eating away at you. Soon you will dissapear as well. With nothing to show that you ever existed," Giroro said.

Kururu just stood there returning the hateful look to Giroro's back as Giroro walked away. He caught himself. He was giving a hateful look. That is the only look that he knew. Then Kururu realized: No one loved him.

A/N Nothing to interesting to really announce. I work in the cafeteria so I deal with slobs each day is all. I love when my headophonos vibrate. This is a really long chapter I know. em, no YAOI in this chapter. Soon come on! I need the "mood." My idea is that Kururu's headphones are able to turn loud sounds into very pleasurable vibrations is all. I have to much time to philosophize(if that is even a word).


	5. Setting the mood

A/N: Anyone curious what I was have been listening to?

So then, I was bored and decided to write this. It sounded like a rather good idea to make you guys wait. Isn't that the idea though? Think of this as a prolouge, a sort of "setting the mood chapter." The format is always weird because I write this in WordPad and not Microsoft Word. I will stil be updating the normal time(Thursday) too.

Kururu watched Giroro walk into the house and shut the door behind him. Kururu kept staring at the door, the slam that the door had made kept replaying in his mind. Not once had Giroro looked back to see what Kururu's reaction was. Kururu's nearest immediate shortcut to the lab was on the other side of the house: where Giroro's tent was.

"I guess I won't be taking that route," he said aloud to his self."Los gehts"

Kururu started to walk to the door. He heard Giroro's voice also in the back of his head. It was like a bad remix. How in the hell would his existance have gone to waste? He had made the best programs known to Keron and recieved a lovely sum of money for it. Many more records had been set in his name. All these accomplishment were running through his mind. Sent to Correction Facilities.. 5 times within 3 months, not being able to be thrown out of school due to his intelligence, deciding alone that it would be good to be truant atleast 3 times a day. Other than that he was a decent student. All of this was running laps around his mind.

"OUCH!" he screamed aloud.

Kururu had been so distracted that he had fallen down the shoot where the ladder is to enter Keroro's little fall out shelter. He was laying there on the cold floor staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to contimplate wether or not he was going to get up. When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of innocent eyes staring back at him.

"Are you ohk?" Angol Mois asked.

He thought of a response that was oh-so-honest.

"No, I a not," he responded.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and my life, I am hated by everyone"

"I don't hate you,"

Kururu looked back at Mois.

"Psh, you have all the reason in the world to though,"

"Life is really to short to live it with hate unless you do something to Uncle then I can hate you""Do you want help up?"

"No. I can do this myself," Kururu stood up (ALL BY HIM SELF) and began to walk away. 'At least I will have the video Tororo sent me.' he thought to himself. Kururu heard Mois's feet travel up the ladder. For once he was thinking optimisticaly. AT THE VERY LEAST tonight he would get to see some female pekoponians changing... Maybe Aki was filmed changing. His hand went up to the door latch. A resistant door latched; for once the door was locked. Kururu just stood there. What the hell was he suppose to do? Giroro was probably in his tent, Dororo was on a walk.. The only two that were unaccounted for were Tamama and Keroro. Kururu shook his head when THAT thought came to his mind.

'I just want to be in my lab, with my survelliance cameras. With my cameras I would not have to guess what is going on in there.'he told with himself. Kururu plopped down on the floor. Nothing was there to keep him entertained except fo the breathing sounds that were coming from inside the room.

Giroro had walked to the bathing room of the base. So much on his mind: Natsumi, his age progresion, the note that he had been given to him by his brother. He had read the letter over and over again, each time, as much as he wished, it did not change. The letter was crimpled from how many times as it had been rolled up into a little ball and thrown around.

"Fucking excellent," Giroro said aloud.

Giroro was hating the fact that he had to refill the bath because Kururu had chosen to fall into the pool. Giroro pushed the refill button. He stood there waiting and watching the water swirl. Giroro took of his belt and then held it in his hand. He opened the secret compartment that contained Natsumi's picture. He flashed a smile at it and then closed it. The belt was thrown onto the bench. Giroro stepped into the water slowly. After 1 minute of slow cascading he had been completely in the water except for the upper half of his body. His arms were outspread to form a 'T' shape. The warm water was relaxing him and evicting all his troubled. His lids were getting heavy. They were fluttering his eyes attempting to keep them open. Natsumi was not a trouble at all, that is why she had not been washed away. Giroro felt his stomach tighten. He brought down his hand to his stomach and grasped at it. The tightened muscle had gone away but now there was a tightened muscle elsewhere...

"Shit," Giroro said.

Giroro ran his hand down his stomach until a roadblock had stopped him. Just as he thought: he was aroused by the thought of would not ever disrespect Natsumi.. directly. It could not harm him. Everyone does it, it is a healthy, natural way that you are able to relieve youself. Giroro let out a hard breath; what must be done, will be done.


	6. The way we argue

A/N: This is the highly anticipated chapter that I have been waiting to write. YAOI straight ahead. I like to listen to Bruises and Bite marks when I read YAOI. It is HIGHLY suggestible and recommended.

I have been rather depressed because I lost my earmuffs. I really do like those things. I was so sleepy that I fell asleep with them on.

I have one, just to sit there and mock me.

Kururu was sitting on the floor right next to the door. He had not heard any noise for about 10 minutes now. He may as well continue to draw his sign in the dirt that had been collected on the floor. The door made a faint click sound. Finally the room had once again become open to the public. Kururu stood up and walked up to the door. Was he about to see something that he may regret?

"Maybe I should just...sneak a peak"

"You really should Kururu, you may like what you see," Keroro had heard him.

That moment Keroro had pulled Tamama in a for a kiss. Tamama did like it but did not like to be used to make a point. His pupils became dilated.

"What's the matter? Why won't you cuddle me?" Keroro asked Tamama.

Kururu closed his eys and said," Do not worry about me, I was on my way anyways."

Kururu made his way to the refrigerator. He looked back at Keroro and Tamama. They looked so happy and stupid. Love makes you blind. The refrigerator had a motion detector and opened straight away. Kururu traveled all of two second to the entry of his labratory. This entire lab reminded him of his recognized but meaningless existance. He breathed in very deepy and went over to the access code area.

"Enter the access code," the robotic Kururu voice had said.

The control panel had numbers on it but only Kururu had known that those are just decoys the true way to get in was to breath into the sensor. He breathed out his deep breath.

"Sergeant Major Kururu you are curry-fied, please enter," the voice had once again spoke.

Kururu stepped into his lab and heard the humming of the computers. Each with a blue screen displaying'ZZZ...'

Kururu booted up the computer. Kururu took a look at the clock in the lower right corner; 21:23pm. He only waited in front of that room for 20 minutes? It felt longer defintely. His time perception ws off by alot obviously. His computer had the welcome screen up. He typed in the passwords and waited to log in. Then he had remembered that Tororo had sent him the dressing room screens; that is the reason why he had started up the computer anyways!

"Interweb, open, email open, loading wait..." Kururu was saying all the steps that he had taken to get to his email.

There is was clear as day. Tororo's recording in the unread folder. He clicked on the message and opened it.

"Download?" the computer asked.

"Fuck Yeah," he answered.

"Downloading completed" the computer concluded.

Immediately the computer opened the video. Kururu kicked back and relaxed in his chair. Now the video was starting and nothing was happening. After five minutes had gone some one finally had entered the dressing room. It was Kogoro.

"OH, GOD!" he screamed."That annoying tadpole sent me all the males getting dressed and undressed! Disgusting."

He closed that video and replied to the email:

"Squirt," send me the actual video of the females dressing or I will personally go into your computer and recieve it myself."

...SEND.

"I wonder what Keroro and Tamama are up to now..."He pulled up Survelliance camera one. Nothing to hot just soft cuddling. The screen on the side though caught his attention.

"Survelliance Camera 2, zoom in," he told the computer.

Kururu squinted his eyes a bit and realized that the frog in the picture was Giroro.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kururu asked himself.

Kururu heart dropped in a second. Giroro was relieving himself! Giroro did not seem like one to do that. From what he could tell Giroro was damn well enjoying it. Kururu looked beside him, his belt buckle was open. Kururu clicked in on the image to zoom in a bit. The belt buckle contained a picture of Natsumi, Giroro was defiling a picture of her. Kururu continued watching for a bit, nothing like a live porno. His thoughts stopped when he felt himself getting a bit..moist. Instead of watching Giroro, he was going to take care of him hisself.

Giroro was still not getting anything out of this. Was he doing it right? It had been a while since he had masturbated.

"If you start something you need to finish it," Kururu said.

Giroro opened his eyes and brought both of his hands into the water.

"I know that! What do you want Kururu?" Giroro said.

"I want you to finish what you started," Kururu said in a bit of a husky voice.

"What did I start?"

"A argument"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"No talking is needed"

Giroro heard Kururu enter the water. Kururu swatted at the water sending little ripples of water toward Giroro, eventually splashing him in the face. Giroro becoming angry swatted him back with water. Kururu did not care, is headophones were already ruined.

"Giroro, let's sort it out right now," Kururu said.

Giroro was finding it hard to speak, especially with Kururu's tongue in his mouth. Words were stripped of their clarity and Kururu of his dignity. 'Fuck,'Kururu thought'his position is going to make me be on top,let's see how good he is at this.'

Each moment, Kururu hand went down a little futher. The atmosphere was being soaked into their skin, making the experience all the more enjoyable. Giroro was reflecting like his newly polished guns and Kururu like a disk. Warm water had met Kururu's hand, and not to long after that, Giroro's member.

Giroro's face had become painted with a light blush, nobody had every touched him before. Giroro was thankful that he was not going to be the one that was going to be fucked.

"I came down here to help you, you seemed like you were having trouble, Sergeant. This is your first time right?" Kururu said.

How the hell could he know that?

"em, yeah, it is," Giroro responded.

"Let's see what you like,tell me what gets you steamed up,"

Kururu became submerged anf Giroro looked in curiousty until he felt a warm mouth over his penis. Kururu was sucking up to his new Sergeant.(PUN INTENDED*insert rape face here*) Each lick and movement was full of lust and a wanting that was soon to become fufilled. Kururu came up for air.

"Why...did you stop?"

Without a answer he went underneath again. Now he was lightly kissing it. Each kiss stimulated a nerve pushing him closer to the edge. Kururu went from the base to the tip in one long lick. Now once more taking him in to his mouth

Flicking the tip with his tongue. Giroro was enjoying every moment of it. Nothing could ruin this.

Kururu once again came up for air. Giroro thought to soon.

"It's time for the real thing now"

"Isn't it going to hurt you?"

"No, the water should make a good lubricant," Kururu ended the sentence when he sat on Giroro's member. Giroro watched the yellow frog's face turn from focused to relaxed. Kururu put his hand behind Giroro's head and titled his head back. This felt so good. He kept on shoving it in until it had been dscended upon.

"This is where you start moving," Kururu moved from Giroro's ear to his mouth in a second and put his tongue in his throat. Giroro could taste the curry that was staining his tongue. His tongue tasted like his most recent meal: curry. Kururu was on his Sergeants lap! So vunerable and exposed. He hated being this way but Natsumi did not know what she was missing by constantly rejecting Giroro's feelings for her. These feelings were so primitive, Kururu could feel with each penetrating movement, with each breath against his skin, and every word traded, that Giroro was lonely too. He titled his head foward and rested it on Giroro's chest when he had hit his sweet spot. It had sent shivers so strong that Giroro could feel them thrust made Kururu's body tighter and tighter. The tightening was sending a necessary pressure to Giroro's cock as well. Kururu was feeling a swelling deep within him. Faster, harder, even faster; that was the rhythm.

The red Sergeant felt a rise in action, his legs were becoming weak, his mind was becoming filled with air, this must be...

Kururu noticed it the minute it had happened. Giroro just released into him. Having always been the one on top, this was his first time too. Kururu did not know what the hell he was going to do. He was already pushed over the cliff, but was holding on. Kururu removed himself from Giroro.

"Giroro, you still have not finished this," he said while still holding his erect cock.

Giroro this time went under the water to do what Kururu had done to him time though Kururu shot into Giroro's mouth. Giroro had no choice but to swallow. It was strange but he could taste a slight ting of curry.

'eh, not to bad, damn bastard, if he gets me like again, I will set him all but straight.' the yellow devil thought.

" I would love if we were to sort out all our conflicts like that, Happy birthday Giroro." Kururu said as he walked away.

Giroro sat there, the hot tub had stopped producing bubbles and jets that were relaxing him before. He found the act that was just performed was anything but relaxing. Giroro stood up, each water drop dripping down his body. He was so tired, it was the best time to probably go to bed. That is where he headed now.

Kururu was angry, this must have been karma. All the times he was to his other partners.

"All that wasted time..." he ended with a hateful snicker.

He continued typing until he fell asleep, a little tap to the keyboard was his lullaby. The next morning he woke up with a sore ass. That was the last time that he would ever be Uke. Another conclusion of his was... water was not a good lubricant.

A/N Yes, another. This was very difficult to write. I can not believe what I just typed and how much I just typed. It was easier to write the Yuri scene. I don't know when the next chapter that will have xxx in it. Too tired.


	7. Moonlight Flower

A/N: Wow, did not update at all last week. I realized how awesome the paint program I downloaded was. I also lost my memory card.. it had EVERYTHING on it.

Dororo was outside the Hinata house with his back against the wall. Dororo did not really get to speak at all. Instead of closure, Kururu and Dororo had a fight. That was no way to leave or to end things. He dropped fully down onto the sidewalk and titled his head back against the wall. He saw a little moth being drawn to the light above him and fry up to Dororo's dismay. The little carcass hit the ground and landed right in front of him. "you deserve a proper burial,"he said to the bug.  
>Dororo scooped it up and carried it to the nearest hill. Underneath the moonlight, everything had a glow. Now, if the Pekoponians did not make the stars seem so dim with their lights it would be even more beautiful. He looked around and saw a newly bloomed flower and decided to bury it underneath the flower. Dororo knelt down on one knee and placed his unused hand into the soft ground. He lifted the dirt to his nose to smell earth's natural state and the smell relaxed him. Dororo deposited the dirt right next to hole until a mound of 3 inches was gathered. Dororo looked one last time at the bug until he placed it into the hole and covered it with dirt. He let out a breath of relief. Looking up from the freshly dug grave, he saw a the flower. The flower had ten white petals that curled outwards, yellow streaks following it all the way to the tip. The thought had a action behind it and Dororo swiftly took out his blade. He cut the base of the flower and released the bond it had to the ground. Dororo stood up and turned away from the grave and said to the deceased bug,"I will be back tomorrow to plant a new flower in this one's place."<br>Dororo thought back to a in-movie that he had seen recently with Koyuki. A sick, love struck teen was picking the petals off a flower switching with each tear of the flowers petals 'he loves me, he loves me not.' Dororo took the soft tip of the flower and said aloud," He loves me...secretly." Each time he pulled of a the flower's leaf he switched. Every flower petal fell to the ground with a descending stopped when he had reached the last petal; "he loves me not..." Dororo said to himself. Dororo's vision was becoming blurred and he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Maybe..if I don't pull the last petal.. it won't be true..." Dororo stopped when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned to see that was digging up a the corpse. "No, don't do that kitty,"  
>HISSSS!Ms. Furbottom clawed at Dororo before taking the bug into her mouth and starting to run away. "Come back kitty!" Dororo reached out to no one.<br>After watching Ms. Furbottom disappear, Dororo thought NOW was a good time to start chasing her. He began to run until he reached the first house and jumped onto the roof. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop gave him a advantage but still he was not fast enough. Dororo stopped when he reached the Hinata house. The cat was no where in near sight, heh, must have beaten her. Dororo saw how open the roof top was and figured that if he was going to stay a while it should not be somewhere so open. Dororo jumped into the pinetree and decided to wait until Ms. Furbottom came along.  
>Giroro opened the backdoor of the Hinata's house. A towel was swung over his shoulders on top of the belt. A slight rustle came from the pine tree that was looming over the house. Giroro looked at the tree and squinted his eyes a bit; he could of sworn he saw a shadow move. He took one step foward and still didn't see a thing. He continued to proceed until he heard a cat meow. "Oh, hello there ,"Giroro said to the cat.<br>Giroro went down on both knees to reach the cat's eye level. Stroking her head all the way down to her chin. The cat opened her mouth and dropped the slobbery bug into his hand. Giroro at first wondered what it was then felt that it was wet and had two eyes. "Ano, thanks..." he said with a mixed look on his face. Ms. Furbottom meowed once again and started back for the tent. He saw her enter the tent and after that he shook his hand back and forth rapidly to get that thing out of his hand. "Why am I disgusted? I did worse this night.." Giroro chuckled to himself.  
>The thing finally fell out of his hands and onto the ground.<br>Giroro followed Ms. Furbottom into the tent and fell asleep with his furry companion beside him.  
>Dororo leaped out of the tree and onto the ground. He grabbed the carcass with two fingers and examined what was left of it. Dororo looked in his other hand; the flower with one petal was still in it. Giroro looked to the tent and thought about how unaware Giroro was. He shook his head and looked back down at the flower.<br>'Giroro, I am leaving you the remnant of this flower and all my feeling behind with it.' Dororo had made a silent promise to himself. Dororo walked out the backway and into the street and jumped from each house to his previous location. Giroro awoke the next morning later than usual. He was not to much of a thought kind of guy but he did wonder: why there was a one-petaled flower on his cinderblock.  
>AN: Dororo was so in tune with the Earth in this one! Ha, I know short but, I want to get back to drawing!


	8. Soup

A/N: I really need to stop slacking off.

Giroro picked up the flower and walked into the Hinata's house for some breakfast. He brought the step-up over from the sink and placed it near a chair. After the step-up was positioned near the chair, Giroro stepped onto it and sat down on the chair. He placed the flower in front of him and began to admire the unique pattern on its petals. "Good morning Giroro," Natsumi chimed.  
>"AH! Hello, Natsumi," Giroro was a bit nervous, Natsumi was talking to him! "I am making miso soup, would you like some?" How late is it? Giroro thought. "Yeah, I will help you so that I do my part to deserve some," Giroro said as he hopped down from the chair. "Grab me the tofu will you?" Natsumi pointed to the fridge.<br>Giroro walked over the fridge and pulled open the drawer that coontained the tofu. He closed the fridge and handed the tofu to Natsumi. Natsumi brought out the lattel to serve them both some miso soup. She picked out a few of the squares and placed them into the bowl of miso. Natsumi brought the bowls to the table. She stopped in her steps when she saw what was on the table.  
>"Giroro, where did you get that flower?"<br>"That? It was on my cinderblock this morning"  
>Natsumi put the bowls of soup back onto the counter. She went down to Giroro's eye level and Giroro took a step back to avoid smelling her perfume. That smell... "That flower has a bit of a reputation, once consumed it can make consumer fall in love with the giver." Natsumi explained.<br>Giroro realized what Natsumi was getting at.  
>"Natsumi, it is not flattering, so I won't make you ask. Take the stupid flower." Giroro said.<br>"Thank you Giroro," Natsumi said and pulled him into a hug. Giroro's attempts at not smelling Natsumi's perfume: failed.  
>He was right against her neck and nuzzled a little further into her neck to smell her perfume a little better. "Em, Giroro?"<br>"yeah, Natsumi?"  
>"your squeezing my neck," Natsumi said.<br>Giroro immediately let go off Natsumi. He grabbed the flower from the table and handed it to Natsumi. Natsumi took the flower from Giroro, got off her knees, and added it to the pot. Natsumi brought back the bowls to table and Giroro went back to table. Giroro looked at the soup and wished that she would have given him some of the flower soup. Giroro sipped at the soup and finished quickly. "I need to go!" Natsumi said when she realized what time it was.  
>Natsumi put some of the "new" soup into a container then grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.<br>Natsumi walked with a quick pace to make sure that she did not rough up the soup. "If Saburo is there today, I will give this to him," she chuckled to herself.  
>Natsumi arrived at the school early. She walked into the cafeteria and saw that Momaka and Fuyuki talking. She walked over to the cafeteria's "loner" table. "Fuyuki! The clock is wrong at the house still I thought I told you to fix that," she said.<br>"Oh, yeah, well I handed the chore over to the Sarge," Fuyuki said trying to avoid Natsumi's wrath.  
>"That stupid frog is too short to even reach the sink. Why do you think he would be able to reach the clock above it?" Natsumi concluded.<br>"Sorry, Natsumi. I will do it when I get home." Fuyuki said. "Allright! I will leave you two lovers alone then," Natsumi said with a wink.

"Hey, Natsumi." Natsumi turned around to see who said her name. "Eh! Saburo!" said in shock. "Is that for me?" Saburo asked when he saw the soup.  
>"Yes, it is," Natsumi blushed.<br>Natsumi offered the soup to Saburo and he took it happily.  
>Natsumi's hands clased together as she saw Saburo drink it. "Mmm.. It was delicious," Saburo thanked her and continued on his way. I guess it did not work, Natsumi thought.<br>"Oh, by the way Natsumi, I have a personal interview with Mustumi that I will not be able to make. Would you go for me?" Saburo asked.  
>"Gladly!" Natsumi yelled. Saburo waived back. He said underneath his breath: see you there. AN: Another short chapter. Blah.


End file.
